


what you told me

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Heart-to-Heart, Laxana, Platonic Relationships, it can be taken as future romantic though its all up to you, ivans kinda a dickhead but so is laxus lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: in the end, it seems laxus and cana have a lot in common





	what you told me

**Author's Note:**

> anddddddddd this is the last old fic im gonna post for now!! atleast for ft bc i think i still have some more for other fandoms lol. leave a comment if u liked this, or kudos!

 

It was a cold and eerie September afternoon, something quite unusual for the brilliant city of Magnolia. The guild hall was quiet as well, Laxus sitting at the bar grumbling over his latest mission. It was simple really, although a bit harder than what he was used to. Laxus had needed to travel to the other end of the city, track down a bundle of thieves, and then come to a conclusion on what to do with them along with the one who hired him. Simple right? Yeah not really. Apparently the leader had been a user of requip magic, something that Laxus was far too familiar with. Every passing second he would find himself struck to the ground by yet another hit, and then the next he would see another thief coming close, almost  _too_  close.

(read more)

It was by the hang of a hair Laxus didn't die honestly and so, he returned to the guild with a grumpy expression. Coming in, he immediately saw his father at the bar, drinking a beer with a young waitress named Maria who, If Laxus thought correct, had been his father's mistress for some time as well.

He sighed and then walked up to the pair.

"Father, I'm home" In a second Ivan Dreyar turned around, a stern look focused on his son.   
"Ah, yes. Welcome Laxus." Looking him over, the older man curled his brows. "Where's the reward?"

"About that, I'd love it if we could talk in pri-"

"Oh hell. Don't tell me you didn't complete the mission please." Laxus drew a breath. His father was a man based on pride, one single misstep could cause fury and hurt for ages. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw a dark figure watching him, but Laxus quickly brushed it off as being nothing important. What he needed to focus on right now was his father only.

"Yes. I did and I'm sorry but just... the guys there were too strong, and too many to boot." Looking his father firmly into the eye, Laxus tried not to run and hide. This was scary. His father was scary.

"Huh. Well I guess then it is simply you that are weak." Ivan Dreyar sat up from his chair, and went over to Laxus. "Nothing, and I mean  _nothing_  should be considered too strong for a Dreyar. Losing and calling yourself weak will do nothing!"

Hearing his father's words, Laxus tensed. He was right. His father was right, he was supposed to conquer. Laxus is the most powerful young wizard in the fairy tail guild, he is supposed to never fail. This was a mistake, something not supposed to happen, and standing here in the middle of the guild hall with all eyes on him, Laxus realized he was absolutely  _pitiful_  too.

"You're almost an adult. You need to start realizing mistakes cannot be made in this world Laxus." Ivan spit out. His eyes had a vicious glare, and Laxus only felt further intimidated by it, and yet it fueled him all the same. He knew he needed to focus on being the strongest, the Absolut strongest from now on, so that he could never fail and he could be the official 4th guild master soon. Otherwise he knew what was coming and so, it was what Laxus needed to do.

Coughing, Laxus looked up at his father before speaking. "Yes I understand." He laughed a bit, ironically of course, and then continued. "I won't fail again".

Ivan gave a grim smile. "Good. If you do, I'll make sure to tell you over and over again, that you can't". A grimace came upon his face yet again. "Now go. I need to be with my lovely concubine here".

"Yes father". Turning back around to go outside, Laxus took a deep breath. It was finally over, for now at least. He knew his father was coming for him soon, and he knew it would never stop until he had become the strongest in the guild. It scared him. It scared him so much, but he knew this kind of harsh training was needed. He needed this discipline, and he needed this kind of pain, at least for now. When he was stronger though, it would be better.

Opening the door to the outside, Laxus slumped down against the wall. He was tired. Although he knew it was needed, he was still fucking tired and emotionally drained. Laxus slapped a hand over his faced and let out a sigh, closing his eyes in a brief moment of tranquility. The wing blew past his face, cooling down his mood and making him sit for just another moment. All was still, and Laxus was okay with just sitting there, coming to terms with his new plans, however this lonely moment stopped when he was interrupted by a thick voice.

"Hello?"

Laxus looked up, and immediately saw sharp brown eyes looking directly at him. " _Ah_ " he thought. " _It's that girl Cana_ ".

The young girl was wearing a long blue cape, along with her dark hair set up in a classic ponytail, as per usual. Her face was scrunched together, as if deeply contemplating something about him. She looked at him for a minute more, and then she looked down at the ground, just before slumping up against the wall along with Laxus. He quickly looked at her again. Her eyes were ablaze, distant and almost sad. He thought he could see some disappointment there too but then again, Laxus wasn't the best at reading faces, and he always thought that about everyone.

Laxus coughed. Cana immediately looked up and gave a confused look before opening her mouth, mumbling for a second before finally seeming to realize the situation.

"Ah hey Laxus. Sorry for interrupting your private time I just... I wanted to talk to you about something, but I guess it isn't all that important now" Cana laughed quietly at this, and it only made Laxus want to know more.   
"Ay Cana, don't you think that's kind of rude then? To just suddenly come here with no target" he smirked at her. Giving him a once over, she replied back, smile on her lip.

"Maybe maybe, however you can't exactly say that I'm known for being a nice person after all. I'm barely friendly". Looking at her once again, Laxus hummed.

"True, but I can't say that you're unfriendly either. I mean, you're always nice to the younger ones unlike me, plus you and Gray always put people in their place when it's needed along with Erza". Everything was true too Laxus thought. She really did help out, even if it didn't stop it completely. It took a second, but then Cana laughed.

"Thanks Laxus. Means a lot when it's coming from such a grumpy-ass like you" she replied. Feeling the atmosphere, Laxus made a grim face.

"And what do you mean by 'grumpy-ass' Cana? Please do tell" he lifted his eyebrow at her, with the tone of his voice, it's as if asking for a challenge. Cana smirked.

"Oh where do I start? You never hand out with anyone aside from the thunder god tribe and well, sometimes Mira but even then you two  _love_ to fight. You never say anything remotely positive, even when it comes to battle or training. Your clothes are ugly and-"

"How the fuck is my clothes ugly I am literally wearing a t-shirt and jeans to daily it is the most simplistic style I know?"

Cana paused at this. "It's what's inside that counts. Ugly inside means ugly outside, and your inside is ugly and dark you know? Can't say anything different about myself thought but whatever. Anyways-"

  
"What the fuck Cana. What the fuck kind of logic is that?" Laxus looked angry now, borderline pissed. His pride wasn't as hurt as it would have been if it had been a battle or if his father had been there, however it was still  _hurt_.

Cana merely shrugged. All she knew was that she found the man to be very negative and ugly, however that was also the things that drew her to him. She liked her men ugly and scattered, just like how she liked her women. She liked loving them for all the things she couldn't love herself for.

"I don't know, but you're still ugly". Giving him a big grin, Cana stood up. "Hey, want to take a walk with me? I think I figured out how to say the things from earlier". Laxus was still angry, however he knew he couldn't be this way forever, and so he started to walk together with Cana.

\------

It was only 4, however the air was already chilly and cold, gathering more and more by the minute. The sun wouldn't go down until 10 too, but watching the skies turn yellow like this soothed Laxus' soul. Walking along the riverbank, Cana finally spoke up.

"Laxus, I'm sorry. I know this might seem kind of inappropriate to ask, especially since we aren't even real friends but just... I saw you and your dad earlier, and it reminded me a bit... well, a lot actually, about my own family". Laxus' breath hitched. The sweet sweet abuse and painful work. Ah yes, he remembered that.  _"She doesn't m-"_

"My... family is small. I don't talk about it a lot. I don't even know who my mother is for goodness sake but just -"Cana felt a tear slipping down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and continued. "- just know... My father is a big man. A man known all around, a man that you know and admire as well. However, he has no idea I'm even his, no idea that a weak girl like me is his own daughter. Because of him, I  _need_  to become strong." The look on her face said more than Cana knew. Laxus knew this feeling, he knew what Cana was going through and for this, his heart hurt. Finally Cana looked up. "It hurts. It fucking hurts. I never know what to do if I don't reach my goal. Go away? Find a new goal? Die?" Cana was crying now, and Laxus was perplexed she was even sharing these things with him. Yet, deep within him, he knew why she did these things. He knew he would do the same if given the bravery. "I don't want to die! I don't want to find another goal! So therefore I can't do anything other than just go for one thing and fucking pray and it is hell Laxus!  _Hell_!" Tears falling unto the ground, Cana dropped down too, and Laxus sat down quietly, with a tear falling down his face, even if it was almost invisible. Cana tried to dry her tears, but quickly failed. Taking a deep breath, she simply finished. "It's fucking hell, and you know it. I'm sure you do. It's... the main reason I wanted to talk to you. Because I know your feelings."

Cana gave one last teary smirk in his direction. She was being brave here. It was painful to watch for Laxus, a pain that grew bigger by the second. He knew why she was opening up like this. He knew why she could afford to look weak while he could barely make himself shed a single tear without embarrassment. It was because she went through the same feelings as he did, only with bravery. Bravery to resist and pull and scratch, and bravery to fight back. Something he didn't have. He would hear his father tell him " _become strong, become my successor_ ", but he would never refuse against that wish. He knew it was doom if he chose to do so, and that doom was something he didn't dare to face. With a heavy breath, Laxus spoke up.

"I do." He felt something wet fall down his tear, whether it was shock from this sudden conversation or built up sadness he did not know, however it was scary. Opening up was a scary feeling in his mind. "I do know. Feeling like you have to be strong, that you have to become better than what's human, that barely being treated as a son or daughter, it's a horrible feeling". Laxus laughed weakly, looking down at the ground, removing a tear from his cheek. Cana moved closer, and then her eyes grew soft. She was looking at him like no one ever had before. It was a kind of new feeling for both of them, the one where you knew something bigger could come from this. Her eyes were kind and yet ever so sad and bitter. Laxus looked up, eyes finally dry, and saw her smile. It was like a wave of relief, it made him happy that the girl was in such a similar situation and yet, she still fought on. Then, she sighed, smile still on her lips and looked up towards the sky.

"So, guess we know each other then? If it's like that". she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and steady herself. Laxus looked up towards the sky as well, thinking for a second.

"Guess we do" he mumbled. It was strange really, how much had happened in just a few hours. A lost mission, another failure, a scolding and this strange meeting with Cana. It truly was strange Laxus thought, as he watched the sky turn redder in color. " _Well then again, so is life_ " Laxus thought before turning towards Cana. "Hey"

Cana looked back to him. Her cheeks were turning red, and she looked confused by the sudden interruption, however it only took a second before she replied. "Yeah?"  
  


Laxus sighed, and then retorted with a weak smile on his face. "Thank you".

Cana looked surprised back at Laxus. What did he have to thank her about? She came to talk to him to let her own feelings of frustration out, to not feel alone, if anything it should be her thanking him. She was about to ask him, but seeing the look on Laxus' face made her step back. He was happy. Not smiling-like-the-sun-kind-of-happy, but it was clear to see in his eyes. He felt happy and content this way, and so she decided to wait until later to ask. With a cheeky smile, Cana replied with the only thing she could think of. "Your welcome grumpy-ass".


End file.
